


the only noise

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kankurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom kiba, Insanity, M/M, Mind Break, Omegaverse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Top Kankurou, Violence, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Konoha, assim como outras vilas, viu o pior acontecer durante a guerra. Nações irmãs se voltaram umas contras as outras, inúmeros shifters perderam a vida pelas mãos de quem julgava ser aliado. O fim dos conflitos deixou feridas profundas, mas não incuráveis. Novas alianças começam a se estabelecer, novos acordos estratégicos.A Vila da Aldeia pede um sinal de boa fé. Konoha aceita. Um cordeiro é escolhido para o sacrifício e as boas relações tornam. Mas o preço a se pagar por isso é muito alto, depositado nos ombros de um único Ômega.KankuKiba, ShinoKiba





	1. Destroços do pós-guerra

_Sunagakure_

Kankuro estava muito entediado. Extremamente entediado. Modo recorrente de seu humor nos últimos tempos, alias.

Experimentara fortes emoções durante a guerra, presenciara e provocara conflitos contra inimigos poderosos, ações de vida ou morte que faziam a paz parecer a pior das opções. Sem a emoção, não se sentia vivo.

Mas a guerra acabou. Agora era hora de juntar os cacos e reconstruir o país. Não que Sunagakure tivesse sofrido grandes danos, pelo contrário. Sua posição privilegiada incrustada e cercada por paredões de pedra lhe valeu a melhor de todas as defesas. Era inacessível por terra, a defesa quase absoluta.

Tal proteção não se estendia aos shifters que precisavam sair dali para manter os inimigos afastados. Guerreiros que precisavam ir ao centro das batalhas garantir a soberania de Sunagakure a custo da própria vida.

O preço pelos compatriotas perdidos era alto. Custaria muito tempo recuperar, dependendo das gerações futuras garantir a perpetuação daquela vila e sua própria hegemonia.

No entanto, esse não era o assunto que reunira os membros do Conselho. Em absoluto. Aqueles homens, Alphas no geral, sentavam-se junto para discutir acordos de paz e ajuda mutua, estabelecendo alianças não apenas de cooperação, mas em busca da garantia de que uma nova guerra seria evitada a todo o custo.

Estavam a horas sentados ali, debatendo sobre quanto deveriam ceder e quanto deveriam exigir em questão de ônus e bônus, sempre visando o melhor para a nação, ainda que concessões eventuais fossem feitas.

Quem presidia a reunião era seu irmão caçula Gaara. Kazekage e único deles que não nascera Alpha. Na verdade nem mesmo Beta ou Ômega. Gaara era uma aberração, um monstro que nascia de tempos em tempos e escapava a classificação corriqueira das castas, algo a que chamavam de Anomalia. Justo como os Kazekage antecessores, como se nascer daquele jeito se tornasse requisito básico para ascender ao poder.

Graças a isso, Kankuro e Temari, única família do rapaz, gozavam de privilégios e regalias que dificilmente teriam acesso de outra maneira. E também a obrigações e deveres extremamente entediantes, como aquela em que participava.

— ... por isso Kumogakure solicitou o envio de alguns Betas para ajudarem a reforçar a reconstrução das obras — um dos Conselheiros mais velho foi falando.

Nesse ponto Kankuro prestou mais atenção na conversa.

— E o posicionamento do país? — Gaara pareceu avaliar as possibilidades. Desde o término da guerra ele andava mais focado em seu papel de Kazekage.

— Favorável. E isso encerra os termos do acordo.

— Os países estão pedindo shifters como apoio? — Kankuro franziu as sobrancelhas. A maquiagem que tingia sua face pareceu dançar.

— Sim — outro Conselheiro respondeu incomodado. A presença do irmão de Gaara não era bem quista. Mesmo que seus crimes de guerra estivessem perdoados, ninguém esqueceria todo o mal que aquele rapaz causara.

Kankuro não falou mais nada. A informação entrou em sua mente e plantou uma semente interessante. Pela primeira vez em meses o tédio desapareceu e alguma emoção embotou suas veias. Sim, informaçãozinha muito sedutora aquela.

Poucos minutos depois a reunião se encerrou. Os Conselheiros se levantaram um a um, despedindo-se do líder, que continuou sentado até que o último saísse. Por fim, Gaara lançou um olhar inquisidor na direção do irmão mais velho. Geralmente Kankuro era o primeiro a deixar a sala de conferencias...

— O que você quer dessa vez? — perguntou sem rodeios.

Kankuro reclinou a cadeira de modo a poder cruzar os pés sobre a mesa, numa atitude displicente e arrogante.

— Também podemos solicitar mão de obra de outras nações?

— Sim.

— Já solicitou de alguém?

— Será solicitado essa semana — Gaara respondeu simplista. Se Kankuro não tivesse chegado atrasado à reunião, saberia do detalhe.

— Dá tempo de incluir mais uma clausula?

— Que pretende?

Kankuro deu de ombros, sorrindo com um tanto de sarcasmo.

— Você sabe, estou em pena de privação de contato. Não posso chegar a menos de três metros de algum Ômega. Mas a restrição é só para os nascidos aqui em Sunagakure.

— Espera que eu arrisque nosso acordo de paz com Konoha apenas para satisfazer suas depravações sexuais? — Gaara soou frio.

— Que maldade, irmãozinho. Desde quando se importa com isso? Com boas relações públicas? Não é como se um único Ômega pudesse fazer a diferença pra eles, hum?

Gaara estreitou os olhos na direção de Kankuro, avaliando as opções. Não era um pedido que o surpreendesse, afinal de contas. No momento em que ele mostrou interesse pela conversa, já esperava algo nesse sentido.

— Um Ômega? — Gaara sentiu uma angustia no coração. A velha esperança que um dia achou estar morta, voltou.

— Só unzinho. E eu prometo que não dou mais trabalho.

— Não o mate — Gaara rosnou, se recompondo — Caso contrário vai assumir as consequências.

— Combinado. Eu aprendi a lição da última vez, Gaara. Prometo que agora não vou passar dos limites.

Gaara suspirou e anuiu. Mudar os termos e incluir aquele pedido seria simples. Talvez Konoha negasse e não teriam mais problemas. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, colocasse Temari de olho para evitar o pior. Preferiu dar um voto de credibilidade para o irmão e confiar de que agora ele estava com a cabeça no lugar.

 

_Konoha_

O clima estava ótimo. A Vila da Folha era uma das poucas que podia se gabar de quão afável a natureza lhe tratava. Primavera florescia radiante e esplendorosa, como se tentasse ajudar os shifters a tratar as feridas de guerra, presenteando com o colorido aromático das flores. Cor para alegrar os olhos, vida nova para homenagear as precocemente ceifadas.

Konoha fora uma das vilas que sofrera ataques diretos. Casas e construções importantes serviram de alvo para a mira inimiga. A reconstrução exigia esforço comunitário, momento em que os laços se tornavam mais fortes, com um ajudando o outro na medida das suas possibilidades.

Nesse cenário pós-guerra, Kiba não podia reclamar. Não perdera nada diretamente ligado a si. A mãe e a irmã estavam bem. A casa da família não sofrera nenhum ataque. Nem seus amigos mais próximos.

Podia se considerar um sortudo sem nem pensar demais.

Apesar disso, não podia comemorar. Ajudar na reconstrução de Konoha o colocava perto o suficiente do sofrimento alheio para que nascesse algum sentimento de júbilo em abundancia. Por todos os que não tiveram sua benventura, só podia oferecer ajuda e respeito. Não guardando a dor como se fosse sua, mas não permitindo que sua alegria costumeira expandisse além dos limites aceitáveis. Ao menos enquanto Konoha estivesse de luto por seus filhos perdidos tentaria não ser um pirralho hiperativo e barulhento, o que era bem difícil no fim das contas!

Quando sua energia acumulada ameaçava sufocá-lo, Kiba dava uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar do que fazia e ia para a floresta correr um pouco com Akamaru e descarregar as forças pelo menos um pouco. Ato recebido com indulgencia pelos demais. O garoto era um Ômega e essa casta não costumava ter muita resistência para atividades físicas.

As vezes esse tratamento diferenciado irritava Kiba. Okay irritava-o a maior parte do tempo, isso sim. Embora naquelas situações de desestresse fosse mais do que bem vindo, quando aproveitava para chamar por Akamaru e ir correr pela floresta. Esquecer das tragédias e das perdas, da necessidade de recomeçar e, por pouco tempo, ter a sensação de ser apenas um adolescente de dezessete anos. Livre.

Pois foi depois de uma tarde dessas, após saltar os galhos da árvore e repousar perto do lago silencioso, que Kiba voltou para casa e teve uma surpresa.

Sua mãe estava parada à porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão das mais sérias. Ao lado dela, permanecia Sarutobi sama, o atual Hokage de Konora em pessoal, igualmente solene. Tão solene quanto os outros dois conselheiros que Kiba desconhecia o nome, mas sabia de sua importância.

A visão o fez engolir em seco. Seria a vadiagem um crime tão grave assim?!


	2. A decisão tomada

A decisão não era algo a se tomar levianamente. Mesmo alguém como Kiba sabia disso. Assim como sabia a importância das expectativas depositadas sobre seus ombros.

A Vila da Areia clamava por ajuda. E, ainda que fosse um pirralho de gênio indomado, o Hokage confiava que seria capaz de executar bem seu papel como Ômega, representando Konoha e estreitando os laços entre as duas nações.

Papel que o afastaria de casa, da família e amigos por cinco anos. Pelo menos.

E Kiba nunca ficou tanto tempo fora de seu lar!!

Não podia negar o medo de ir para tão longe e dar os primeiros passos sozinho. Assim como não podia negar ter visto o brilho nos olhos de sua mãe, enquanto o Hokage explicava o motivo de sua visita.

Um Inuzuka nunca estivera em uma posição tão destacada quanto o filho dela naquele momento. Não colocou qualquer tipo de pressão sobre o garoto. Pelo contrário, não admitiria: afastar-se do filhote não seria tão fácil! Só ele podia escolher que caminho trilhar.

Kiba recebeu um prazo, espaço de tempo em que deveria decidir se aceitava ou não a missão de ir para a Sunagakure, ajudar durante a reconstrução pós-guerra ou se preferia ficar em Konoha.

A decisão não foi leviana. Ele pesou todos os bônus e os ônus. Ponderou sobre o futuro e em como aquilo afetar-lhe-ia os planos de vida.

Antes mesmo do prazo acabar, já tinha se decidido.

Ele aceitaria a missão.

—--

Arrumar as coisas foi a parte mais simples da decisão! Conseguiu reunir em uma sacola as roupas que levaria. Não era muita coisa, mas nunca foi dado a luxos desnecessários. Só precisava do básico para ajudar as pessoas.

Finalmente a sua chance de provar o valor de um Ômega, que era tratado como fraco em muitas situações. E ali, quando a dor tornava o recomeço tão difícil, apenas essa casta podia emprestar a força para os demais seguir em frente.

Quer missão mais importante do que essa?

A parte ruim da decisão foi despedir-se dos amigos. Estar cinco anos fora da vila significava perder muita coisa! Perder Konoha se erguendo das cinzas, seus companheiros deixando a adolescência de vez para trás e se tornando homens e mulheres a iniciar a vida adulta!

Quão diferente eles estariam?

Fez longos passeios durante os poucos dias que lhe restava ali, despedindo-se de cada cantinho familiar, dos lugares em que corria e brincava com Akamaru, do Ichiraku que se reconstruía e era ponto de encontro dos queridos companheiros...

Porém, de longe, o mais complicado foi se despedir do namorado.

Kiba enviou um recado para Shino através de Akamaru, uma das derradeiras missões que daria ao cachorro, que não poderia viajar com ele. E marcou de se encontrarem à beira do lago, para decidir como seria o futuro.

Por um longo tempo, apenas ficaram sentados na grama, observando a superfície da água, calma como um espelho a refletir o brilho do sol poente.

Kiba sentia um aperto na garganta. Descobriu que odiava dizer adeus.

— Eu… Shino…

— Respeito a sua decisão — Shino suspirou — Só queria poder ir junto.

— Você é um Alpha, o Hokage não deixaria você ir embora enquanto ainda existem pessoas descontentes com o resultado. E com você aqui eu fico tranquilo porque sei que vai cuidar da minha família.

— Com certeza.

O silêncio voltou por longos segundos, quase um minuto de puro incomodo. O desassossego de Kiba chegando a Shino, que já começou a sentir saudades antecipadas de tais momentos. A vida seria calma demais sem ele por ali, perderia todo o brilho...

— Você vai terminar comigo? — finalmente Kiba disparou a pergunta do que mais lhe incomodava.

— O quê? — Shino se surpreendeu.

— Você vai me achar egoísta? Eu sou egoísta, mas… não precisamos terminar, não é? Cinco anos passam rápido, você nem vai perceber! Logo eu volto e…

Shino se divertiu com o jeito meio desesperado, ainda que a angústia que Kiba demonstrasse doesse mais do que a sua própria. Estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto do namorado, acariciando com carinho, antes de enroscá-lo pela nuca e trazê-lo de encontro ao peito, um tanto desajeitado pelas posições.

Ao encostar-se contra o peito de Shino, Kiba sentiu-lhe o coração batendo rápido e forte. A vontade de chorar quase o sufocou.

— Claro que eu vou te esperar, Kiba. Pelo tempo que for necessário. Vejo essa como outra missão qualquer, sempre estarei aqui por você.

O Ômega segurou com força na blusa de Shino. Lágrimas silenciosas deslizaram pelas marcas do Clã Inuzuka, manifestação de tristeza cuja rápida existência encontrou abrigo no aconchego dos braços que envolveram seu corpo.

Não se arrependeu da decisão. Ir para Sunagakure seria uma forma de crescer e se aprimorar sem precedentes. Mas era impossível não se emocionar ao dizer adeus para as pessoas que amava.

Shino acariciou os rebeldes cabelos castanhos com carinho, tentando acalmar seu namorado. Kiba chorando não era algo comum de se ver. Geralmente o pestinha era duro na queda, não sucumbindo nem quando Tsume o punia por travessuras impulsivas.

E, enquanto consolava Kiba, encontrava seu próprio acalento. Ele também sofria pelo pensamento de seu pequeno Ômega indo sozinho cuidar de uma vila distante, que serviu de aliada durante a guerra. Sozinho, mas não em absoluto.

Shino aproveitou o abraço para deslizar alguns insetos para a gola da blusa de Kiba, onde os bichinhos se esconderam. Aquela espécie era rara e recebia um treinamento diferenciado, especial para missões realizadas em longas distâncias.

Desse modo, caso Kiba precisasse de ajuda, ele ficaria sabendo.

—--

Sunagakure

Kankuro estava sentado em um dos grandes prédios encravados na cidade entranhada de areia. Ultimamente seu tédio alcançava níveis perigosos.

— Saudades da guerra — sussurrou o deboche para o vento.

Durante os conflitos podia agir com liberdade jamais vista. Sob a desculpa de defender seus ideais, matou inimigos usando de técnicas que, diante de um Tribunal de Guerra, seriam consideradas hediondas e desumanas. Por sorte, o irmão no poder conseguiu evitar que toda a verdade viesse à tona e Kankuro escapou ileso dos crimes. Lamentava apenas não ter tido tempo de se divertir mais.

Daquele ponto podia observar a vila se reerguendo. Todos os shifters estavam envolvidos de corpo e alma na reconstrução. Sua presença era repudiada pela maioria absoluta dos grupos de trabalho. Por isso sobrava tempo, sobrava tédio, sobrava vontade de ter com o que se distrair…

Nesse momento um ninja mensageiro esgueirou-se veloz até parar com um joelho apoiado no chão, próximo de onde Kankuro estava sentado.

— Kankuro-sama…? — falou cheio de cerimônias.

— O único que você conhece — o rapaz debochou, emanando um pouco do chacra Alpha só para se divertir.

Viu o mensageiro estremecer de leve e encolher-se quase imperceptível. Era quase impossível manter-se firme quando um Alpha demonstrava intenções agressivas. A essência Beta reagia de acordo com a situação, o que significava submissão à quem se dedica serventia. Ou, em caso de inimigos, a reação de contra-atacar, mesmo sabendo que somente um Alpha pode derrotar outro, desde que a luta seja cara-a-cara.

— Se-senhor, Gaara-sama pediu que lhe entregasse isso — tirou um pequeno pergaminho das vestes ninja e entregou ao outro — E Temari-sama pediu que se apresente a ela para selecionar as acomodações do visitante.

Kankuro sentiu-se intrigado. Desenrolou o pergaminho e leu as informações ali contidas. Era uma ordem de ofício com a resposta dada por Konohagakure. Eles acataram o pedido e encontraram um voluntário que prestaria serviços em Sunagakure. Acabou erguendo as sobrancelhas em espanto pelo que leu. O nome do Ômega que viria era inconfundível. O Destino tramava a seu favor.

Inuzuka Kiba era o garoto que salvou enquanto ele enfrentava bravamente dois Betas gêmeos. Um feito e tanto, levando-se em conta que Ômegas não eram guerreiros e a força física limitada nunca faria frente sequer a um Beta.

Desde então, não negaria, seu interesse por ele atingiu o limite do aceitável. Apenas não insistiu porque a relação entre as vilas não passava de um rascunho e seu pescoço ainda estava em jogo pela morte daquele Ômega em Sunagakure. Precisava andar na linha, controlar os instintos foi o preço a se pagar.

Mas agora… agora o brinquedo desejado vinha por livre e espontânea vontade para as suas mãos. Só esse simples pensamento causou fortes reações em seu corpo, a ereção cresceu entre as pernas e ele quase gemeu. A sensação que emanou do Alpha foi terrível, tão depravada e suja que o pobre Beta quase fugiu dali. Só não o fez porque sabia o que irritar Kankuro podia significar. Aguentou firme a onda de júbilo mesquinho que veio rápida e forte, e logo se dissipou.

— Pois diga a minha querida irmã que não precisa se preocupar com acomodações. Será uma honra acomodar o Ômega nos meus aposentos… ou melhor, será um prazer.


	3. Sombras que brincam na escuridão

Começou como um sonho. Até virar um pesadelo.

Um pesadelo do nível mais terrível, aquele cujas sensações são vividas e se confundem com a realidade. Por segundos incontáveis, todo horror estava de volta. Tinha até mesmo sensação de dor, tão forte talvez, que isso o arrancou do sono e o jogou na realidade. Gritou, não pela primeira vez na noite. A garganta ardeu pelo esforço repetido.

Atordoado, Kankuro moveu-se na cama, embolado no lençol úmido de suor e acabou indo ao chão. Tentou levantar-se, mas ao apoiar as mãos no chão sentiu as mãos esmigalhadas pelos golpes do inimigo. Sensação paralisante que durou menos do que um segundo. Arfando em desespero, ergueu os braços e moveu os dedos de forma desordenada.

Estava bem. Estava tudo bem.

— Água — sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Apoiou-se no criado-mudo com dificuldade, para se por em pé. Os movimentos embotados, ainda sob efeito do pesadelo, saíram desastrado. Esbarrou no vaso de cerâmica que continha água e o derrubou, junto com outros objetos que estavam sobre o móvel. O som de quebradura ecoou alto no quarto. Fez o garoto se encolher um pouco, temendo ser o barulho de um jutsu indefensável. Deu-se conta de que o temor era infundado. Voltou ao que era mais urgente: a sede.

— Não!

Desesperado, voltou a cair de joelhos no chão, tentando juntar a água que o assoalho absolvia com rapidez. A única coisa que conseguiu foi cortar as mãos nos cacos e fazer sangue escorrer. Nem sentiu a dor dos ferimentos. Só queria a água. Precisava da água.

Foi apenas um sonho. Estão todos mortos. Foi apenas um sonho. Estão todos mortos. Eu matei todos eles!!

A mente frágil repetia como um mantra. Ele fugiu, escapou com vida. Se vingou de cada um de seus inimigos, aqueles homens que quebraram seu corpo e sua mente, tentando destrui-lo.

E a guerra seguiu adiante. E então matar ajudava a manter os monstros presos em suas jaulas. Mas a guerra acabou. E o alivio da paz que veio com o fim era apenas ilusório.

Na cabeça de Kankuro, todos os pensamentos viviam em guerra.

— Aquele som! O único som... aquele som. Não importa, queriam... queriam me aniquilar, mas eu sou mais forte — desistiu de tentar pegar água do chão. A sede era implacável, lembrava-lhe os dias mais sombrios da guerra.

Os olhos notaram algo a mais no chão, parcamente iluminado pela luz da lua que trespassava a janela.

Era seu remédio.

Odiava aquele recurso. Não o tomava a maior parte do tempo e vivia bem assim. Apenas na parte mais aguda de uma crise, por falta de opção, cedia. Quando suas alucinações eram tão fortes que tinha medo de mergulhar no pesadelo realístico a tal ponto que sua mente acreditasse ser a realidade e nunca mais conseguisse voltar para a sanidade.

Somente assim aceitava tomar o remédio.

Conseguiu pegar três dos comprimidos espalhados com as mãos tremulas. Jogou-os na boca, triturando-os com os dentes, porque achava que assim agiriam mais rápido. A sensação de dissociação era a pior parte sua mente se acalmando, mas sentindo como se estivesse em uma casca oca, como se o corpo não estivesse conectado com a mente. Como se fosse uma marionete...

Fez uma careta pelo gosto forte e amargo. A boca secou ainda mais. Os fragmentos mastigados desceram arranhando a garganta fragilizada.

— Não importa. Eu salvei meu irmãozinho, não é Gaara? Eu salvei você... — a frase soou baixa, rouca, direcionada a ninguém em especifico, terminando em uma risada desvairada, insana. Kankuro não tinha condições de se aperceber de nada além da mente caótica.

O remédio fez efeito quase instantâneo. A dose tripla relaxou todos os músculos de seu corpo, urinou sem se dar conta. Apenas desabou no chão, por cima dos cacos de cerâmica e do sangue. Acolhido pela paz que apenas a inconsciência pode dar.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Temari aguardava o desfecho da situação. O braço apoiava-se na parede e descansava a testa sobre ele. Os olhos ardiam de choro contido.

Tinha sido arrancada da cama pela primeira onda de medo a fluir pelo vinculo. Depois veio o desespero e o rancor. Nessas horas agradecia a decisão de Gaara de ter se mudado para aquele prédio grande e distante do centro da cidade onde poucos shifters seriam afetados pelo descontrole de um Alpha em posição de controle. O desequilíbrio do Pack seria monstruoso.

Pra ela, a parte mais difícil era não poder entrar no quarto e consolar o irmão. Sabia por experiências anteriores que se aproximar de Kankuro na recente confusão mental de um pós-pesadelo era um risco muito grande.

Não podia fazer nada, a não ser aguardar.

A risada meio enlouquecia a colocou em alerta, ainda que sua essência Beta estremecesse e desejasse fugir dali, o instinto primordial de sobrevivência quase vencendo. Quase. Os laços entre os irmãos eram fortes.

Por isso ficou firme na vigília, até que sentisse tudo se acalmar e deslizar para o mais completo silêncio.

— Graças aos céus — suspirou — Isso será um desastre, Gaara. Você precisa parar de fazer as vontades dele, de encobrir todos os erros!

Podia sentir a presença do caçula parado ao final do corredor. Ele chegou pouco tempo depois dela, igualmente trazido pelo vínculo que os unia.

— Temos que tentar — sua voz tinha um tom de derrota. Não era fácil mediar o comportamento de Kankuro com a realidade em que estavam.

— Um Ômega não pode curá-lo — nesse ponto Temari arrumou a postura e afastou-se da parede, para encarar Gaara — Kankuro está além de qualquer salvação...

Sua voz tremeu ao final. Não era fácil dizer isso de um dos irmãos que viu crescer, mas a verdade tinha que ser encarada. Não conseguiam fazê-lo beber os remédios de modo ordenado. A personalidade quebrada no cativeiro, quando Kankuro foi capturado e feito prisioneiro, tomava conta por completo. Mal reconheciam o irmão a quem amavam.

E se o Ômega conseguisse curar Kankuro, fazê-lo voltar ao que era... como ele reagiria com tudo o que aconteceu durante sua fuga e após voltar para Sunagakure, com as mãos manchadas não apenas pelo sangue inimigo, mas de companheiros e aliados? Como ele agiria sabendo de tudo que tiveram que fazer para que ele não fosse preso e julgado, pois ele só parecia encontrar paz quando causava em outros a dor que havia sentido?

Haveria algo a se salvar na mente e no coração do irmão que ambos amavam?

— Não temos certeza disso — Gaaga não desviou do olhar incrédulo de Temari — Ômegas são capazes de milagres. Kankuro não pode chegar perto de um dos nossos Ômegas, então quando ele deu a ideia de requisitar um de Konoha, tive esperanças.

— Vai depositar um peso muito grande nos ombros desse garoto — ela cruzou os braços e se abraçou — Você sabe porque Kankuro teve essa crise, não é?

Gaara concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Tinha negado o pedido do irmão de dividir o quarto com o Ômega. O enviado de Konoha teria seu próprio espaço, um quarto afastado do de Kankuro pelo de Temari. Ela ficaria, literalmente, entre eles.

A negativa mexeu tanto com os instintos do Alpha, que resultou nesse terrível pesadelo.

— Reconstruir Sunagakure não significa apenas remontar prédios — Gaara virou as costas para voltar para o próprio quarto — É uma tentativa desesperada, mas temos que arriscar. Não vou abandonar Kankuro uma segunda vez.

Temari assistiu o rapaz se afastando, enquanto angustia apertava seu peito. Gaara parecia disposto a arriscar as relações com Konoha para salvar um fio de sanidade no irmão. Suspirou. Conseguia agir de modo mais duro com ele, mas se Kankuro insistisse, mesmo ao pedir o maior dos absurdos, acabava cedendo. O remorso pesava-lhe sobre os ombros e tornava cada passo a frente quase impossível de ser dado.

— Não foi sua culpa, Gaara. Você sequer imaginava que ele ainda estava vivo.

— Eu sei.

Porem saber e sentir são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

A garota não disse mais nada. Descruzou os braços e observou a porta do quarto de Kankuro. Tudo estava em silêncio nos últimos minutos. Paz fluía pelo vinculo a tempo o bastante para que ela reunisse a coragem necessária para entrar no quarto.

Verificaria as condições em que estava o irmão. Se preciso fosse, o ajeitaria. Não pela primeira vez, certamente nem pela última. E o colocaria para dormir com toda a dignidade.

A guerra tinha acabado, uma guerra curta e devastadora, que deixou perdas irreparáveis e feridas incuráveis. E Kankuro, infelizmente, era vitima de ambas as opções.


	4. Interlúdio 02 - Luz que afasta as trevas

Kiba estava fascinado. Isso só pra começar a descrever a euforia que sentia.

Era a primeira vez que viajava para tão longe de casa sozinho. Okay, não exatamente sozinho. Sabia que o mensageiro de Sunagakure havia despachado uma mensagem para a vila natal através de um pombo-correio, e o seguia pelas sombras, sem nunca se aproximar demais ou mostrar sua presença. Medida de segurança, claro. Pelo jeito o pós-guerra não era tranquilo o bastante para que um Ômega viajasse sozinho por aí.

Isso irritava Kiba um bocado.

Ele não precisava de guarda-costas. Às vezes soltava umas frases mal humoradas nesse sentido, só pra provocar seu “segurança”, na certeza de que ele escutaria mesmo viajando às escondidas.

E falando em viagem, Kiba estava se divertindo muito com isso.

Seguia bem acomodado nas costas de Tokage, um camaleão caladão, que não falava a língua humana, que tinha o corpo todo tatuado com o kanji de “coragem”, e avançava a passos tranquilos, sem pressa. Carregando Kiba em suas costas escamosas e um tanto desconfortáveis, lugar onde o garoto passava a maior parte do tempo deitado, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, observando o céu.

Quando passavam muito tempo na mesma paisagem, Tokage mudava de cor. Era um barato!

De vez em quando sentia umas saudades da mãe, dos amigos, de Shino... nesses momentos batia as mãos com força nas bochechas e sacudia a cabeça.

— Você acabou de sair de casa, Kiba! — dava bronca em si mesmo — Não seja uma criança!

Mas não podia negar que a viagem teve encantos marcantes.

O primeiro deles aconteceu durante o segundo dia de viagem. Andavam a horas sem avistar viva alma, quando a floresta acabou subitamente em um amontoado de casas entranhado no meio da inesperada clareira.

Ainda era parte de Konohagakure, mas Kiba realmente nunca tinha ouvido falar de um vilarejo tão longe e pequeno.

A medida que o camaleão se aproximava, crianças surgidas de vários pontos iam correndo até eles, guiados pela curiosidade de ver um animal tão grande sendo montado por um Ômega! Um que usava bandana, ou seja, um ninja!

— Você sabe lutar?

— Está vindo de onde?!

— Vai ficar na nossa vila?

— Você é um Ômega de verdade?!!

— Posso te tocar?!

— Como se chama, niichan?!

O coral de vocês infantis berrava as dúvidas em tom de surpresa e curiosidade. Estufou o ego de Kiba na mesma proporção da animação daquelas crianças.

Desceu do camaleão, pronto para impressionar ainda mais o grupinho que saltava ao seu redor, porém um ancião se aproximou sorrateiro e as espantou para longe, ameaçando aceitá-las com a bengala, antes de se concentrar em Kiba e alisar a longa barba branca.

— Sou Okumo Hirata, o líder da vila Kinogakure. Peço desculpas pela falta de educação de nossas crianças.

— Não precisa — Kiba coçou a nuca, meio chateado por terem acabado com seu momento de glória — Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba, estou em uma missão importantíssima por Konohakagure.

— Mas você é um Ômega! — a surpresa foi grande para o velho homem. Antes que Kiba emburrasse ou se sentisse ofendido, emendou: — Deve ser muito forte.

Foi o suficiente para que o garoto estufasse o peito, cheio de si.

— Sim! Sou muito forte.

— Precisa descansar um pouco? Posso oferecer nossa humilde hospitalidade pelo tempo que for preciso.

Kiba pensou na oferta. O sol estava se pondo, logo teria que erguer acampamento. Nas últimas noites fazia isso sozinho, tendo apenas o som da própria voz para se distrair. Não havia mal algum aproveitar a hospitalidade, havia?

— Obrigado! Seria ótimo poder passar a noite.

O ancião sorriu de volta.

— Me siga! E traga seu amigo, temos comida para ele também — referia-se a Tokage.

Isso serviu de sinal para as crianças. Elas não tinham ido longe, estavam escondidas entre as árvores em derredor. E em segundos estavam pulando em volta de Kiba, enchendo o garoto de perguntas. Uma menininha, mais atrevida, segurou na mão dele, meio possessiva. Era uma pequena Alpha.

— Yare, yare — o velho homem suspirou — Precisa desculpá-los. Não temos um Ômega entre nós a anos. Você é o primeiro que os pequeninos conhecem desde que nasceram.

— Tudo bem — Kiba relevou. Não era como se não gostasse da atenção. Pelo contrário.

E, no fim das contas, sua presença despertou o interesse até mesmo de adultos. Alguns homens tinham ido servir durante a guerra, mas não encontraram com muitos shifters além de Alphas e Betas. Ter um Ômega pisando no vilarejo depois de décadas, exatamente quando o país se erguia da guerra, era uma benção dos céus.

Mal se apercebeu de todos os arranjos, só aceitou sentar-se no centro onde uma grande fogueira foi acesa, três ou quatro shifters surgiram com um gordo javali e o colocaram para assar. Kiba sabia que era menor de idade e deveria evitar, mas foi fraco e acabou aceitando alguns copinhos de sake.

Tokage foi levado para um canto onde havia muita verdura para ele comer, assim como água fresca. Kiba não sentiu a presença do ninja que era sua escolta. Ele não queria se aproximar e interagir. Resolveu que devia respeitar essa decisão, com certeza o homem poderia se virar e preferiu continuar assim nas sombras.

Logo o cheiro de carne tomou conta do ar. As crianças enchiam Kiba de perguntas fascinadas, todas sentadas pertinho dele. Algumas mães pediam que tocasse na cabeça de seus filhotes. Inclusive uma grávida pediu que lhe tocasse a barriga. Tantos anos sem um Ômega entre eles não foram suficientes para fazê-los esquecer a sensação, aquela paz, aquele... equilíbrio e harmonia que apenas a presença da terceira casta poderia proporcionar. Um Ômega fechava o ciclo e completava a tríade. Sem um Ômega, nenhum Pack estaria completo.

A comemoração agitada varou a noite, chegando longe na madrugada. Kiba não aguentou muito tempo, dormindo por ali no terreno, cercado por um montinho quente de crianças que não queria se afastar!

No outro dia, a despedida foi meio tardia (todo mundo perdeu a hora!) e um tanto triste. Kiba montou em Tokage, levando um farto bento cheio de carne e bolinhos de arroz enrolado em folhas de repolho, um bom estoque de água fresca. O ancião fez um breve discurso agradecendo a gentileza e os aldeões assistiram enquanto o grande camaleão se afastava em passos grandes, porém lentos.

Kiba acenou para as crianças que corriam atrás por um bom tempo, até as perninhas se cansarem e elas ficarem todas para trás, acenando de volta e gritando desejos de boa sorte, assim como o pedido de que passasse ali novamente, quando a missão acabasse.

Dali a cinco anos.

Aquelas crianças teriam a sua idade atual.

O pensamento deu certa emoção. Se continuasse assim, sua jornada não seria tão pesada. Aqueles anos longe de casa passariam bem rápido!

A cena foi similar em mais duas ou três pequenas vilas por onde Kiba e Tokage passaram, no decorrer de três dias. Quando mais se aproximavam da fronteira, mais rara parecia a interação dos shifters com um Ômega. E um que saia em missão!! A força dele deveria ser lendária.

Kiba não negava certa surpresa lá no fundinho do coração. As coisas em Konohagakure eram um tiquinho diferente, melhor do que em muitos países, claro. Mas Ômegas não eram essa raridade toda. O próprio Kiba conhecia alguns. Por isso estava acostumado a ser tratado como um shifter comum, a maior parte do tempo.

Mesmo quando a paisagem mudou drasticamente, ao alcançar a última aldeia fronteiriça e deixar de vez Konoha para trás, a sensação de acolhimento e de ser bem vindo foi marcante! Levaria os ternos sentimentos no coração, enquanto começava a segunda e derradeira parte da viagem.

Dessa vez sabendo que não seria tão fácil. Enfrentaria três dias de viagem pesada através do deserto, encontrando com poucas tribos nômades (caso tivesse sorte). Tokage era um expert na viagem, sabia que não precisava se preocupar: o grande camaleão conseguia encontrar água e comida. Era uma criatura do deserto, no fim das contas. E não se esqueceu do mensageiro, claro. Ele estava sempre por perto, oculto, vigiando para que nada desse errado, natural de Sunagakure e treinado no clima árido seria capaz de reverter qualquer situação que o deserto lhes impusesse.

E foi cheio de expectativas que Kiba adentrou oficialmente o território do país do Vento. Pegou aquele traço de saudades que o acompanhou por todo o caminho e guardou com carinho no fundo do coração. Não usaria aquilo como âncora para arrastar o avanço de sua missão. Usaria como um talismã de sorte e proteção, como a promessa de ter um lugar certo para voltar e pessoas para reencontrar. O sentimento seria uma luz a guiá-lo na escuridão.

Ele não tinha a menor noção do quão literal a decisão seria.


	5. Desistir não é opção

O ninja que seguia com Kiba não tinha a única função de protegê-lo, claro. Gaara deixou instruções bem claras para que ele observasse o comportamento do garoto durante a viagem.

Quando Konoha aceitou seu pedido de colaboração e indicou um Ômega, Gaara reconheceu o nome na mesma hora. Sabia que Kiba havia sido salvo antes da guerra eclodir, defendido justamente por Kankuro. Aquele era um Ômega que participou dos conflitos, que lutou bem, um ninja forte e atípico para a casta.

Não queria alimentar esperanças, mas se alguém era capaz de ajudar seu irmão, talvez fosse Inuzuka Kiba.

Além disso, o ninja enviava relatórios constantes, informando conforme avançavam pelo deserto e se aproximavam de Suna.

Desse modo, na manhã do dia em que chegariam à Vila da Areia, Gaara pode passar uma missão qualquer para Kankuro e afastá-lo na direção contrária em que o Ômega chegaria. Precisava falar com ele, antes de qualquer coisa.

Como um forte shifter, Sabaku no Gaara sentiu o momento em que o estrangeiro entrou na vila. Não que pudesse sentir a presença de cada Ômega, evidentemente. Mas seu lado animal já estava no aguardo dessa chegada, escrutinava os limites dos grandes paredões com atenção.

Deu orientações para que recepcionassem bem ao visitante e morador de Sunagakure pelos próximos cinco anos. Inuzuka Kiba seria levado ao prédio do Conselho onde Gaara o esperava numa sala de reuniões.

Por longos minutos aguardou sentado, pensando no que iria dizer. Se pretendia usar a cartada desesperada, precisava ter o Ômega ao seu lado. Qual a melhor estratégia a se tomar? O ideal era analisar o Ômega e ver o quanto a guerra o havia mudado. E só então pensar em algo.

Ainda demorou quase uma hora para que um Beta batesse à porta e anunciasse a chegada do visitante de Konohagakure.

Gaara permaneceu sentado, observando com os olhos sagazes o rapaz que adentrou a sala de reuniões.

Inuzuka Kiba pouco mudara aqueles anos. Tinham quase a mesma altura, mas o outro exibia uma aparência mais saudável com a pele morena de sol, os olhos brilhantes e as inconfundíveis marcas do Clã. Além, claro, do grande sorriso um tanto arrogante. Vinha visivelmente cansado, todavia animado.

— Yo, Gaara — foi cumprimentando com a intimidade de quem já disputou um torneio juntos, já foi aliados em uma guerra. Porém hesitou um pouco — Digo, olá, Kazekage.

Gaara meneou a cabeça e indicou a cadeira.

— Dispenso formalidades, Kiba — a voz era um tanto indiferente, uma das características marcantes do rapaz. Não intimidou o Ômega, já acostumado ao jeito reservado (mais até do que o de Shino) — Como foi sua viagem?

Kiba sentou-se próximo a Gaara, apesar de a mesa de reuniões ser bem extensa.

— Foi tranquila. Vi lugares incríveis. Sunagakure parece uma vila bem próspera.

Gaara assentiu, satisfeito.

— Sou grato por ter aceitado meu pedido. Sei que está cansado, mas gostaria de discutir sua missão aqui em Suna.

— Sim. Não sabia que Sunagakure tinha escassez de Ômegas. Vou ficar feliz em ajudar!

Gaara dispensou cinco segundos estudando a expressão alheia. Aquele garoto emanava boa vontade e empolgação. Ele veio ali com a intenção sincera de ser útil.

Isso o colocava numa posição tão delicada...

— Não temos escassez de Ômegas — se ouviu explicando — Reconstruir um país não se resume a erguer prédios e limpar os escombros.

— Ajudar as pessoas também importa — Kiba concordou. Queria ser útil de alguma maneira. Mesmo que ali, longe de casa.

Gaara respirou fundo. Nunca foi bom com as palavras, seu jeito de se comunicar era direto e franco. Podia usar tal característica a seu favor em negócios e assuntos do Estado. Mas ali… Naquele momento sentiu como um empecilho.

— Meu irmão matou um Ômega.

Confessou a queima roupa. Assistiu sem surpresa a face do outro garoto empalidecer conforme compreendia a frase. O fato de que um Alpha havia tirado a vida de um Ômega nunca era fácil ou simples de aceitar.

— O quê? Por quê?! — Kiba ficou confuso com o rumo inesperado.

O Kazekage cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Os detalhes são restritos. Isso aconteceu pouco antes da guerra. Enquanto estávamos investigando, os conflitos começaram. Fomos até Konoha e Kankuro salvar a sua vida ajudou a atenuar o julgamento de meu irmão.

Kiba entreabriu os lábios em pura surpresa.

— Caralho!

— Kankuro saiu com uma restrição. Ele não pode se aproximar de Ômegas, uma sentença perpétua — hesitou um pouco — Então tivemos a guerra. E meu irmão foi feito prisioneiro. Ele ficou meses nas mãos do inimigo, sendo torturado dia após dia. Noite após noite.

Não havia nenhum indício de raiva na voz de Gaara. Porém Kiba era um Ômega, teve experiências indizíveis nas batalhas, passou por situações que refinaram sua percepção do ambiente. A parte Alpha de Gaara continuava sob controle, quase imperceptível.

Quase.

Pois traços de rancor, tristeza e culpa chegaram até Kiba.

— Sinto muito — falou baixinho. Lembrava-se do irmão de Gaara. Um Alpha bem humorado e de língua afiada, que o protegeu e salvou-lhe a vida quando estava prestes a ser assassinado pelos gêmeos.

Sequer podia imaginar que naquela época Kankuro já carregava a morte de um Ômega sobre os ombros. Todavia não ia julgá-lo, afinal, pelo que Gaara disse, as autoridades já haviam feito isso e dado uma sentença.

— Fiz todo o possível para ajudá-lo. Mas meu irmão não é mais o mesmo.

Tinha feito o possível e o impossível. Tentou todos os métodos e nada deu resultados. Agir com a postura indiferente foi o mais efetivo e manteve a mente de Kankuro sob controle por um tempo. Oferecer simpatia e gestos suaves era algo que ele não aceitava bem.

E então, nem mesmo a postura rude de Gaara pareceu dar conta da situação. Cada vez mais aquela personalidade distorcida, a armadura que Kankuro desenvolveu para sobreviver às torturas estava voltando, reassumindo um lugar na realidade. Aquela personalidade que se divertiu na guerra matando inimigos e aliados sem distinções. Que usou a guerra como desculpa para crimes indefensáveis e saiu ileso graças ao amor que Gaara e Temari sentiam por ele, assim como a culpa que os corroía por acreditarem ter abandonado o irmão do meio à própria sorte.

— Você quer que eu tente ajudá-lo? Mas se Kankuro tem restrição de chegar perto de Ômegas…

Gaara sentiu alívio que o garoto entendeu logo o seu papel na viagem.

— Tentei de quase tudo para recuperar meu irmão, exceto a presença de um Ômega. Com o fim da guerra firmamos tratados de ajuda mútua. A sentença de Kankuro o proíbe de chegar perto de Ômegas de Suna, mas não especifica sobre Ômegas estrangeiros.

A compreensão foi perceptível no rosto de Kiba.

— Acharam uma brecha.

Gaara concordou em silêncio. Na verdade foi o próprio Kankuro quem descobriu aquela brecha e fez uso dela. Gaara estava apenas sendo conivente outra vez.

Foi nesse ponto que a expressão indiferente cedeu um pouco e ele exibiu certa preocupação. Chegou a inclinar-se de leve para frente.

— Vou levá-lo para nossa casa, Kiba. Você pode descansar e se alimentar. Quero que pense bem nessa missão, que encontre Kankuro e avalie tudo. Se preferir não continuar aqui e voltar para Konoha, compreenderei perfeitamente.

Kiba analisou a oferta por alguns segundos. Era uma pessoa impulsiva demais. Aprendeu e melhorou um bocado com a guerra, mas sua essência era essa: agir primeiro, pensar depois. Todavia, era dono de uma característica ainda mais marcante, uma que possuía antes mesmo de vir ao mundo, que se tornou parte dele no momento em que se formou vida nova no ventre da mãe: o instinto.

Inuzuka era um Clã intrinsicamente ligado aos cães. Compartilhavam não apenas os sentidos ampliados, mas aquele resquício dos ancestrais, um sexto sentido apuradíssimo que os ajudava a lidar com situações de perigo.

Além disso, impulsividade não era sinônimo de burrice. Pouco a pouco aquela pequena reunião ganhou outros tons. Compreendeu porque Gaara atropelou as boas maneiras e o levou ali para discutir o que era esperado de sua visita.

— É tão grave assim? — perguntou em um tom sério.

— Temo que sim — Gaara não pretendia mentir. Fez o que tinha ao alcance para ajudar Kankuro. Queria tanto o amado irmão de volta que se arriscou a solicitar a ajuda de um Ômega estrangeiro, colocando o acordo entre duas nações na beira do abismo. Mas, ainda assim, com toda a responsabilidade que sentia em relação ao irmão, entregar aquele garoto nas mãos de um Alpha mentalmente instável sem ao menos um alerta, era cruzar uma linha abaixo da decência. Talvez um pensamento tardio, porém Gaara precisava do tênue e frágil consolo de ao menos ter avisado.

Kiba captou a tensão no ar, sem que a expressão indiferente do Kazekage lhe desse qualquer indicação senão indiferença. Às vezes ser Ômega era uma maldição que nenhuma das outras castas chegava perto de desvendar.

Ser capaz de captar aquelas sensações secretas, íntimas e alheias…

Ao final de um silêncio considerável Kiba sorriu e aceitou o seu destino.

Fosse qual fosse a gravidade da situação, voltar para Konoha não era uma opção. Quando pôs o pé na estrada condenou a si mesmo a cumprir aqueles longos cinco anos.

Gaara colocou as cartas na mesa. Os Ômegas de Suna estavam protegidos, os das demais nações não. Caso Kiba resolvesse desistir e voltar para casa, Gaara usaria sua influência para solicitar outro.

Deparar-se com uma situação feia ou perigosa e fugir era abrir espaço para outro Ômega enfrentá-la. E isso era algo que Kiba jamais faria.


	6. Nada que eu não possa lidar

Kiba chegou em Sunagakure e sentiu-se devidamente impressionado. Primeiro porque fez a viagem toda através do deserto sem nunca ver o tal protetor que o seguia. O homem era um mestre na arte da camuflagem! Foi uma viagem longa, embora longe de monótona. Pode reunir-se com algumas caravanas que seguiam em direções adversas e fazer amizades, ganhar produtos exóticos! Um Omega costumava ter certa vantagem nas interações ao permitir que sua presença ajudasse aos desconhecidos, sendo mimado em gratidão.

Segundo, o momento de maior estupefação foi entrever os paredões de Sunagakure se erguendo no horizonte. Uma construção natural impenetrável que garantia a defesa absoluta.

Kiba nunca tinha ido tão longe de Konoha antes. Impossível conter as reações empolgadas.

Aquele seria seu lar pelos próximos cinco anos!

Queria que fosse memorável. E que pudesse voltar pra casa depois de cumprir bem a sua missão e contribuir para a boa ligação entre os dois países.

Logo nos grandes portões de acesso que dividiam o paredão de pedra um trio de Betas o aguardava.

Um deles cuidou de Tokage, levando o grande camaleão para descansar da jornada. Kiba despediu-se dele e agradeceu pela carona.

Os outros dois homens traziam cavalos e foi o transporte usado pra seguir até o Conselho.

Atravessaram o que parecia ser uma das ruas principais, dominada por uma espécie de feira ao ar livre. Balbúrdia pura. Vendedores de produtos exóticos, comidas cujo cheiro instigava a curiosidade, roupas próprias para viver no deserto.

Trouxe apenas uma mochila com poucos trajes. Precisaria de algumas peças novas e adequadas. Ele receberia um salário todos os meses, para ajudar com as despesas. Ao final dos cinco anos, viria o pagamento real pela conclusão da missão! Contava com esse prêmio para o início da vida com Shino. Seu namorado ainda não sabia, mas o valor era alto o bastante para comprarem uma pequena casinha. Só ficou sabendo disso depois, apesar de, claro, imaginar que uma missão de tal proporção teria compensação equivalente.

Aos poucos notou o Conselho se entrecortando contra as casinhas encravadas nas paredes de pedra.

Pelo visto iria direto para uma reunião com o Kazekage. Todo muito formal, imaginou. Estava exausto, desejoso de um banho e com fome. Mas curioso sobre os detalhes do que queriam dele.

Podia ver que a cidade não estava assim tão ruim. O nível de reconstrução parecia a todo pique, similar a Konoha. Também conseguiu sentir a presença mais pontual de vários Omegas. Por que precisariam de alguém do estrangeiro?

Então, o derradeiro baque do encontro com o Kazekage.

A presença forte sempre impactava. Gaara não pertencia a nenhuma das três castas. Era um tipo de shifter raro que nascia de tempos em tempos, cuja essência forte e ilegível era um verdadeiro enigma.

Difícil de desvendar, mas honesto. Colocou todas as cartas na mesa, sem esconder a feiura da situação.

Kiba se viu preso numa teia da qual não poderia escapar assim tão fácil. Recusar a missão e voltar para Konoha significava que outro Omega viria atender ao chamado de Suna. Enquanto ponderava a resposta que daria, sua mente tentava se lembrar dos outros Omegas que ficaram em Konoha. Ele era o único em idade mais aproximada a de Kankuro. Os outros eram mais velhos. Ou mais jovens. Crianças.

Mesmo que Konoha desistisse de mandar alguém, Gaara requisitaria em outro país?

Sabia que não era responsável pela vida de pessoas que sequer conhecia. Mas ele aceitou a missão com base em poucos detalhes. Ele estava ali ouvindo algo que nenhum Omega gostaria de ouvir.

Isso fez toda a diferença na hora de decidir. Uma vez que aceitou a missão, não fugiria. Não daria as costas a uma situação que parecia feia apenas pela própria segurança.

Ele sabia que era um Omega dos mais fortes. Teve certeza que poderia lidar com o que quer que aparecesse para enfrentar.

—--

Depois de encerrada a breve reunião, Gaara fez questão de acompanhar Kiba até o novo lar do garoto. Foram a cavalo, em um trote moderado para que ele pudesse começar a se familiarizar com o cenário tão diferente de Konoha.

Uma casa, mansão na verdade, afastada do centro da vila, o que garantia privacidade e isolamento.

O Kazekage mostrou os principais cômodos da casa, explicou como devia solicitar o que precisasse dos empregados. Finalizou apresentando o piso superior, onde estavam os aposentos. Kiba foi levado à porta do quarto de Gaara, no final do corredor. Passaram por algumas portas vazias, até que ele indicou o quarto de Kankuro, seguido pelo de Temari e, por fim, seu próprio quarto.

— Vou pedir para que sirvam uma refeição para você. Deve estar cansado e com fome. Aproveite para descansar.

— E a minha missão…? — perguntou observando a chave que Gaara havia lhe entregado.

— Amanhã vocês podem ir atrás de tudo o que precisa para o dia a dia. Depois vou passar uma lista de lugares em que a visita de um Omega será mais do que bem vinda. Kankuro irá com você, como um acompanhante. Atualmente Suna é uma vila segura, mas prezamos pelo seu bem estar.

Kiba ergueu os olhos e encarou Gaara. Alguma coisa naquela última frase despertou sua atenção. Não houve a menor mudança no tom de voz ou na expressão facial do Kazekage, mas aquela essência intrigante se projetou um pouco, quase de modo inconsciente. Não. Kiba concluiu que a manifestação foi totalmente inconsciente, só a sentiu por ser um Omega. Havia uma dose de preocupação inegável. Sentiu-se envolvido em algo que beirava a culpa e serviu mais para preocupá-lo do que outra coisa.

— Tudo bem — se obrigou a responder. Não ia encher a mente de fantasmas e medos antes do tempo.

Kankuro salvou a sua vida, pelos céus. Lembrava-se do rapaz bem humorado, de agradável senso de humor. Tinha uma dívida com ele.

Mais do que uma missão, aquela não seria a chance de retribuir? De fazer algo pelo Alpha que o ajudou?

Não podia ser tudo assim tão ruim, podia?

Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça. Esperou Kiba entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Apurou a audição em busca do sonzinho da chave girando, mas isso não aconteceu.

Suspirou de leve.

Deveria ter sido mais claro?

Kankuro ainda não tinha voltado do missão que lhe deu. Era algo apenas para distrair e ocupar o tempo. Temari estava com ele, para o caso da parte animal sentir a chegada do Omega estrangeiro.

Os mandou para o outro lado da vila, por via das dúvidas. Mas se tinha uma coisa que aprendeu era não subestimar o poder de um Alpha. Principalmente um que sofreu torturas medonhas, e que a ampliação dos sentidos foi uma das garantias que o ajudou a escapar do cativeiro.

Mantinha Kankuro sob controle boa parte do tempo, tratando-o quase sempre com frieza e de um jeito distante pois mostrar empatia e gentileza remetia a pena, o pior gatilho para seu irmão do meio.

Tantas coisas tinha que dizer para Inuzuka Kiba. E não conseguiu falar nem uma pequena parte do que deveria.

Culpa. Sim. A culpa era esmagadora. Porque devia alertar o garoto, só não o fez do jeito certo graças aquela pequena parcela de esperança. Talvez o destino tivesse enviado um Omega conhecido e não fosse uma simples coincidência.

Talvez Kankuro estivesse recebendo a abençoada segunda chance.

Suspirou fechando os olhos de leve. Corrigiu se, com o peito apertado de tristeza: abençoada terceira chance.

—--

O quarto era amplo. E simples.

Agradou Kiba.

Havia uma grande cama que parecia confortável. Um guarda-roupas de bom tamanho, assim como uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha. Na parede em frente a porta, uma janela aberta arejava o ambiente.

Deixou a mochila sobre a cama e foi espiar a segunda porta. Deparou-se com um banheiro!

A vida toda dividiu o banheiro com Hana-nee e com a mãe. Agora teria um para seu uso exclusivo! Wow!!

Voltou para o quarto e pegou a mochila. Tirou as roupas socadas lá dentro e as colocou no guarda-roupa. Devia ter trazido mais! Não fez nem volume…

Ou não. O ideal era comprar por ali, visitar a feira e se abastecer com trajes de Suna. Era um morador oficial da Vila da Areia agora.

Terminou a breve tarefa e resolveu tomar um banho.

Encontrou toalhas limpas na cômoda. Escolheu uma troca de roupas e foi para o banheiro.

Preferiu tomar um banho rápido no chuveiro. Deixaria a convidativa banheira para outra ocasião. Porém o que planejava ser algo rápido acabou se estendendo mais do que esperava.

Estava cansado. Exausto na verdade.

Durante a travessia do deserto não pode tomar um banho decente. A água morna bateu no corpo grudado de suor e areia e relaxou instantaneamente. O agradável sabonete de ervas foi bem apreciado também. Ensabou o corpo por duas vezes, caprichou na base do pescoço, tentando aliviar uma certa tensão.

Algum tempo depois, quando as mãos começaram a enrugar e sem ter levado nem uma bronca da mãe por demorar demais, fechou o chuveiro sentindo-se renovado!

Secou-se e vestiu-se ali mesmo, louco pra comer alguma coisa e poder descansar um pouco. Deixaria a realidade para quando sua mente estivesse plenamente recuperada da viagem.

Assim que saiu do banheiro a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheirinho agradável de comida. O aroma bateu no estômago vazio e fez os lábios salivarem em antecipação. Nem a conversa com Gaara havia espantado o apetite!

— Okaeri — a voz divertida e inesperada fez Kiba abrir os olhos que nem tinha se dado conta fechar.

Demorou meio segundo para descobrir Kankuro sentado sobre a cama, ao lado a bandeja com uma vistosa refeição.

A presença Alpha totalmente recolhida.

E o rapaz sorria.


End file.
